


Your body is a wonderland

by Stormborn93



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Dom!Scott, F/M, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormborn93/pseuds/Stormborn93
Summary: What Tessa and Scott really get up to on the afternoon of their 21st anniversary before the Abbortsford TYCT opening night.





	Your body is a wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my beautiful twats I love you all but was especially inspired by Natasha and Holly ❤️ Hope you all enjoy this smut fest and give me some lovely comments. 
> 
> Title is from John Mayer because that song is so damn beautiful and reminds me of VM always.

****5th October 2018

Vancouver 

 

Scott 

His hands fumbled with the dark blue ribbons , the satin loops slipping around her delicate wrists and through their cast iron bed frame. “Is that ok for you Tess?” He looked down at his beautiful fiancée, her green eyes sparkling as he tied the silver medals tighter, knowing they would leave red marks in her soft flesh. He watched her throat bob in her neck, as she swallowed, her heartbeat rapid as he felt the thrum of her pulse beneath his fingers.

Scott’s hand trailed from her slim neck and down her prominent collarbone, sliding dark tendrils of loose hair away from her face. He stilled for a moment to admire her beauty, she seemed unreal lying beneath him; her fair complexion contrasting heavily with her black lace underwear.

Scott wanted to take in every moment with her before the start of their long stint touring and having to share her with everyone else. He watched her every move like a lion stalking his prey. Tessa’s chest heaved as she tried to regulate her breathing, he could see she was struggling with the loss of control that this session would afford her but he also knew exactly how to keep her safe and present enough to draw out the most pleasure for her. Above all in this world, it was his duty to love and care for his soulmate.

 

His hand came back up to her face to soothe her, the wisps of stray black curls flying away behind her ear, her plush pink lips catching in her teeth as he looked down at her. He watched Tessa tremble as he brushed the back of his hand over her flushed cheek, trying to ground her as much as he could. “Look at me Tess.” She pulled her gaze upwards and his dark eyes met hers. Scott needed to try not to freefall, it was so hard to try and maintain his control, when she stole every ounce of strength from him.

Her dark lashes fluttered as she looked up at him, her gaze so intimate it pierced his very soul. “Tell me your safe word Tessa.” He was careful with his instructions just as she liked him to be, annunciating every syllable for her to enjoy. Her lip quivered as she spoke “Gold…my safe word is gold, Sir.” The way she said sir with a bite of her teeth sent a rush of hot blood through Scott’s body as he grappled to maintain authority over the woman he worshipped. He looked at her binds again to check they were secure before beginning their session.

 

Wrapped around each of Tessa’s delicate wrists were their silver medals from Sochi, the metal tarnished and worn where the medals had been bashed against the bed frame. The shimmering silver glinted in the late afternoon sun, the dark blue ribbon like a noose around their necks. Psychologically Scott didn’t want to discover the deep rooted meaning of their sexual desires but he knew that he wanted to fulfil them.

He wanted to give her the world, he wanted to light up her body and make her sing. Tessa was everything to him and if he could make her feel the way she made him feel then the reasons behind their fantasies didn’t matter, as long as they were in it together, just the two of them.  Scott checked her bounds were tight enough and then leant down to reach her gold medals from the bedside table.

He placed the Vancouver gold around her neck first, then leant down to kiss her. Her lips soft, warm and pliant under his touch. Their tongues sweeping each others mouths, teasing, tempting and tasting. Scott reluctantly pulled away from Tessa, watching her flush under him, her lips wet from their kiss. Then he reached for the Pyeongchang medals next and struggled to keep the tears from his eyes as he placed the first one over her neck. He watched intently as delicate goosebumps flashed across Tessa’s pale skin when he placed the cold medal against her chest. “Tess” he breathed slowly, watching her close her eyes and breathe through her mouth.

His warm hands slid across her chest and unwrapped her stunning body from beneath her lace bralette. Scott watched as her perfect pink nipples pebbled in the cool air, her body pulling on her binds slightly making the silver hit the medal bed frame, ringing out across their hotel bedroom. Scott had to pinch the bridge of his nose to calm himself down.

Their gazes met as he joined their fingers, squeezing her hand gently as the memories flooded back from their win. It was only 7 months ago, but it felt like yesterday that they had helped their team take gold. Scott leant down and whispered in Tessa’s ear “I love you T. Always have, always will.” He was rewarded with her sweet giggles and a responding I love you that made his heart soar. He had to try so hard to keep in control and maintain his character.

 

His cock was raging and he felt painfully hard underneath his shorts at the sight of his lover tied up with their medals. Scott picked up the final Pyeongchang medal and trailed the smooth gold across her collarbone; listening intently to her whimpers and moans before rubbing the edge over her sensitive nipples. His body was screaming out for her; he needed to feel her around him, he needed to be sunk deep within her delicious warmth and he needed their bodies to join as one.

Tessa whined and cried as the cold metal ran over her body, thrashing against the medals that tied her to their hotel bed.  Scott’s voice was low and intense as he whispered to her “Tess, who gave us the Silver medals?” Her body quivered as he passed the gold medal lower over her taut abdomen, “Marina”. Her voice was tiny and trapped in her throat. “Tess I can’t hear you, say it louder.” She gulped as he pressed the cold medal into her abdomen, watching her squirm and pant below him. “Marina, she made us take Silver.”

He had to bite his lip as she spoke the words with such anger struggling to maintain his dominance as he saw the fire in her eyes. She looked phenomenal and seeing their gold medals around her neck, balancing on her heaving chest. “oh, Tess you look so beautiful right now, all tied up ready and waiting for me.”

He could hear his own heart beating through his shirt as he skimmed the planes of her hips, watching them buck under the cool sensation of the pink and blue ribbon that he was passing over her lower body.  Scott drew two fingers from her hip bones, across the top of her lace thong, slipping lower to relish in the feeling of her wet heat beneath the soaking material. “Who makes you feel this good Tess?” His palm cupped her beneath her underwear, feeling every twitch and tremor as he stroked her gently.

“Is this what you want sweetie?” He looked up at her, watching her eyelids flutter as his fingers rubbed her. “Mmm, yes please, Sir.” She was biting her lip in the most seductive way and she didn’t even realise it. Scott slid his fingers into the slides of her thong and pulled her underwear over her smooth, strong legs. Now she was open and exposed to his greedy eyes.

He shuddered just thinking about touching her and tasting her the way he wanted to. “Tessa, let me ask you again. Do you want me to touch you?” Scott asked her the question as he leant down and blew cool air against her throbbing core. He looked up from his perfect vantage point as she wriggled against her ties. “Oh god, yes please Sir.” She whimpered as she threw her head back against the pillows, sending her dark hair flying everywhere. It was the least he could do on their anniversary. 

 

Her words were like music to his ears, the way she begged and pleaded him for his touch. Scott moved away from their bed to undress himself, showing her exactly what she would have when he was finished with teasing her. He could tell Tessa was frustrated because she couldn’t touch him, her face scrunching up into a pout as she laid there and watched him wrap his fist around his cock.

He threw his head back and pumped himself a few times, his grip firm and heavy. “Do you want me Tess?” Her green eyes were wide and dark with lust as he stared into them. Her black hair splayed across the pillow in wild abandon. Scott could see her trembling, the sound of the medals tinkling against the metal bed frame, simultaneously turned him on and set his teeth on edge.

He released himself and crawled over to the bed, picking up the remaining medal and skimming it low over Tessa’s body. He slid the edge across the pale expanse of her inner thighs, watching her exquisite body shudder and bow for him. He hovered the medal above her, dipping the cold edge to hit her clit lightly. Her response was everything he could have hoped for when she cried his name in shock, wrestling with her wrist shackles.

“Shhhh, T, it’s ok I’m right here.” Scott smoothed his hand over her body, stroking her legs, hips and waist in reassurance. He needed to keep her safe, there was a fine line with Tessa’s loss of control and he needed to make sure the balance was there. “Are you ok?” He had to check in with her to make sure. She nodded once and closed her eyes, her head hitting the soft white pillow. Knowing she was comfortable allowed Scott to carry on. He pressed harder this time, keeping her on edge as she bucked against the medal seeking more friction.

He needed her just as much too, so he dropped the medal on the bed and slid down to crouch over her. His breath was erratic as he trailed his hands over her flesh torturously slowly making her jerk and tremble underneath the soft touch of his fingers. His hands slipped over her hips and down to squeeze her round buttocks, firm and smooth under his hand. She was whimpering and moaning, his name spilling from her lips.

 

First with his hands and then with his tongue, Scott caressed her quivering body, mapping her curves and edges, gliding over her piercing and down to his intended target. He could hear her breathing get heavier and her gasps become more erratic the lower he moved. When he reached her core, Scott blew cool air against her wet flesh again making her body tense and convulse.

Her scent was so enticing to him, she tasted sweet and tangy, her body damp with sweat as he licked her. Scott loved to feel her tremble beneath him as he dipped his tongue inside her. He toyed with her clit, pressing against the tight bud hard and fast before his mouth captured her wholly, sucking softly and licking harder to coax her closer to the edge. He could hear the medals clattering desperately against the bed as she tried to ride her hips up into his face. Her body close to shattering.

Scott pulled his mouth reluctantly away from her and slid two fingers deep inside to fill her properly. “Tess, baby don’t cum yet.” He had to be stern with her otherwise she wouldn’t get what she wanted from this. Scott wanted her so badly it was unreal, he could feel himself throbbing, as he tried to gain some friction with the bedding underneath him. He was desperate to find his relief but he wanted to make Tessa cum in all the ways he knew how, but first he wanted to deny her that relief. He wanted her on her knees begging for him to make her cum, he wanted her desperate, panting and sweating, soaked and crying. He knew how much she loved that loss of control.

 

“Scott please….just let me….just a little.” Her words were so manic as she spiralled closer to losing all control. She was getting agitated and desperate. Both of them wanting to seek their relief together. He could feel her tensing under his hand as he brushed his thumb over her clit. “Tessa.” He had to draw her attention and try to keep her eyes on him. Their eyes met, hers bright green and almost filled with tears. “Control it Tess, don’t cum too quick. Do it for me baby.”

He watched as she bit her lip and nodded, trying to regain all the control that she could. “Please Scott, please…..I want you inside me.” He could feel his control over her slipping as her sweet voice pleaded with him. He wanted to be inside her too. He wanted to feel her clench around him as she came. “Fuck…Tess I need you so much.” His fingers pumped in and out of her, pushing her harder and faster to the precipice. He wanted nothing more than to abandon their game and sink deep inside her to find their release together.

 

Tessa

She couldn’t believe that he could draw these sensations from her so easily. His hands made her body collapse and his tongue made her shake and cry. Her body felt like a hot wire, she was about to combust any second. The red hot waves kept threatening to crest low in her abdomen, the tingling sensation in her groin threatening to peak any moment but she looked in Scott’s eyes and listened to his voice. “Control it Tess baby.”

His voice soothed her but the dull ache still bristled as his fingers stroked deep inside her. She needed that release she was always chasing it but she needed to keep what little control she had. She had the determination to not let herself fall over the edge of the world. Tessa tensed her whole body, her arms pulling against the medals tying her to the bed frame as she worked to push away the delicious flames that were lapping at her core.

Scott’s mouth was back on her and he wasn’t doing anything to quench the fire in her belly or help her keep control. His tongue swirled round and round her clit, pressing harder each time. She was going to explode, she was going to cum. “Scott stop please I can’t help it.” “say it Tessa...tell me what you want.” She took a deep breath pushing away all other sensations “Gold Scott...Gold” She cried out for him to stop, with that he pulled away from her, their eyes meeting. His lips glistened with her arousal and his eyes were wide and sparkling with lust. He crawled over her and kissed her, his tongue swiped through her mouth, pulling her closer to him and letting her taste herself. She couldn’t help but moan into his mouth, the sensations all too much to handle. “Scott please. I need you”   


His voice deep and husky as he answered her. “I need you too T.” With that he pushed gently inside her, she felt the stretching sensation that she loved as Scott buried himself deep inside her. Their bodies barely apart as he closed the gap over them, holding himself up to not crush her. He was moving far too slowly for her so she dug her heels into his perfect arse and tried to push herself up to meet his thrusts. “You’re feeling wild today Tess” He smirked at her as he breathed into her face, his damp hair brushing against her cheek as she laughed in the shell of his ear. “I just want you so much.” “Patience beautiful girl, I’ll give you everything, just hold on a little longer.”

She knew what he was doing. She knew he was building up her climax to such an extent that she would shatter underneath him and be drawn into the intensity of feelings that he could create in her body. Tessa closed her eyes and concentrated on the rhythm of their hearts, somewhere in the background she heard the medals bashing against the bed as they moved in sync.

Scott’s hot breath caressed her face, his eyes warm and glowing as she looked up at him. She could feel her cheeks flush as she watched him admire her body below him, his eyes roaming her pale skin as he thrust shallowly into her. He was picking up the pace, hitting that sweet spot that she so desperately craved. She couldn’t hold on much longer, with her legs wrapped tightly around Scott’s back she felt her body start to tremble, the white hot flames burning deep in her belly.

“Let go for me baby.” Scott pushed into her deeper making Tessa scream and bite her lip. Her hands bunched into tight fists, her nails biting into her palms as the medals hit the steel bed frame, clanging behind her. Her face scrunched up to try and counteract the waves of pleasure that rippled through her body as she hit her peak, Scott’s defined hips pressed hard into hers as he dove into her hard and fast. He suddenly stilled, his soft lips pressed against hers as she felt him tumble over the edge just behind her. His body shuddered and her name tumbled from his mouth as he came inside her.

She watched his eyelids flutter and his hands grip the plush quilt with his fists, trying to control the strength of his orgasm. She guessed he had been working as hard as her to resist this whole time too. In blissful exhaustion, Scott’s body collapsed on top of hers, their skin delightfully sweaty as they basked together in their post coital glow.

Tessa couldn’t help but release a shuddering laugh as Scott’s body crushed hers, his lips peppering her face with hundreds of tiny kisses to her cheeks, eyelids and forehead. His breath was warm against her flushed face and his skin tasted salty as she pressed her mouth into his collarbone. “I love you more than anything my sweet Tess” he spoke her name so resplendently, his eyes lighting up as he caressed her face.

His hands reached up to unwrap the silver medals from her wrists, freeing her from her bounds.” I will love you until my dying day.” He tried to sing the song but was so off key they just ended up in fits of laughter at his attempt . Scott pressed kisses into her sore weists, the usually pale skin red and raw, thank goodness for long sleeved costumes Tessa thought to herself as Scott carried on moving down to kiss her nose softly then pressing his lips lower to her collarbone and sucking the soft skin there, making her squirm and squeal.

Tessa pushed her hands through Scott’s hair, enjoying the feeling of the soft tendrils between her fingers now her hands were free. She closed her eyes in bliss until Scott’s lips blew raspberries on her freckled abdomen. “Stop it you goof!” She pulled his hair in disbelief. “ you love it Tessie and you know it.” She just rolled her eyes in disbelief. This man had walked into her life as a young boy and changed the course of it forever. She smiled fondly at him as her hands carded through his growing hair, his head resting on her chest.

“I don’t know how I’ll even be able to walk later...let alone skate!” She chucked with exasperation, shaking both their bodies and curling tighter into Scott. His lips brushed over the red marks on her wrists again to soothe her. “You’ll be fine, T. You’re a three time Olympic champ remember.” His face beamed as he said those words. It still hasn’t sunk it at all. “21 years together eh?” She took a moment to watch him, the late afternoon autumn sun shining low into their hotel room, making his skin and hair glow golden. Her fingers traced his profile, stopping on his lips as he kissed them. “ I’m so proud of us kiddo.”

Her voice was tiny, such a small whisper and she could feel the tears sting her eyes, the fat droplets already peeling down her beautiful face. Scott was too busy drawing shapes over her skin to realise she was crying until her turned to face her again. “Oh T...please don’t cry sweetie.” His fingers reaching up to wipe away her tears. “They’re happy tears I promise. I just can’t stop thinking about how far we’ve come and all that’s happened in these last 21 years.” His face was so full of love and hope that she could get lost in those stunning hazel eyes. “Thank you for loving me for so long.” Tessa felt her voice catch in her throat at the emotion.

Scott kissed her gently his lips caressing hers and soothing her. “ Tess, kiddo, you are so easy to love. I’ve been in awe of you all these 21 years. Thank you for changing my life forever.” She couldn’t help but laugh and cry at his sweet words she knew he really meant it. “Remember T, we can have anything we want, as long as we are together.” His hand cupped her face as she bought their lips together for a soft and passionate kiss. “Together, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I honestly love all your comments and I promise that my other fic will be back next week. I just had a break to read the book, write this one shot and enjoy the first night of TYCT! Thanks for the comments!


End file.
